Talk:Earth-Thirty-Two
(Sigh) Every time I look at this article it keeps getting revised. I have several issues with it... 1. Earth-B: I have done research, and I don't even know what Earth-B is. The Inferior Five are mentioned here, but at what point did BobRo the Answer Man say that the Super Friends took place on that Earth? I have a comic book, can't remember what it was, but in the Ask the Answer Man section he says Super Friends are part of Earth-One. Now of course that was before they changed their minds and decided that it was a different Earth-One. Please source the comic that indicates it was called Earth-B. The only comic sourced here is the Crisis Absolute Edition, which doesn't say anything about Super Friends. (to my knowledge; at least that's not made clear in this article) 2. Hypertime: Yes, I wrote an article for this: Hypertime, it too was revised. Hypertime is a collection of alternate timelines that can be accessed via time travel, but not in the traditional sense, it doesn't involve travelling forward or backward through time, it involves travelling "sideways" through time. It is NOT another version of the multiverse, nor is it a multiverse at all. Every version of the multiverse ever presented in DC Comics could be accessed through hypertime, because you're travelling to different timelines. For example, after the Crisis, Earth-One and Earth-Two no longer existed, but a new world, called New Earth existed which was a hybrid of both Earths, that is because when both Earths merged together, a new timeline branched off from the old...however when one travels through hypertime, they are able to go to either Earth-One or Earth-Two, despite the fact that neither Earths exist in the "current" version of their timeline. Does that make sense? Yeah it's complicated I know, but to me it makes WAAAAYYY more sense then what these articles are saying, and it is a little frustrating to me because I'm trying to make these articles make sense from the context of the Super Friends, but things that have nothing to do with it keep on popping up. Like Earth-Forty? What's that got to do with Super Friends? Also, when someone travels through hypertime, they are not necessarily traveling to a parallel universe, in fact, they could if they wanted; Superman could use hypertime to travel to the timeline where Krypton survived, or any other alternate timeline that has existed or will exist at some point in time. It is infinite. And Superman himself probably couldn't do it without a time machine designed for such a purpose, but anyway... Also, calling Earth-Thirty-Two a hypertime reality also makes no sense...all of reality could be accessed through hypertime. Somewhere in this article it says something about how every Earth that took place after the Crisis took place in hypertime. That is not true, as I said, hypertime isn't a multiverse per say. Also, terms like "Post-Crisis or Pre-Crisis" (not that they were used in this article, but they have been in some) have nothing to do with Super Friends, as there are things in the Super Friends franchise that mirror both eras. Super Friends isn't Pre-Crisis. It's just Super Friends; a reality unique to itself. The Crisis has nothing to do with Super Friends. There's no indication that it did anyway, aside from the fact that in some Super Amigos comics reprinted them. Outside of that, nothing. The actual DC Comics multiverse has nothing to do with Super Friends. Sure, a similar multiverse or another corner of the same multiverse but not what has been shown in DC Comics. One more thing...the original multiverse wasn't destroyed. Check out 1999's Batman and Planetary comic book. It was described as a "partial multiverse collapse." So the whole multiverse wasn't merged into one Earth, only a few of them were, which means that there were some, despite the fact that some characters were unable to reach them (Although Animal Man did reach some); there were other parallel universes out there, and not just hypertime timelines. The multiverse wasn't completely destroyed. Also, the term "Post-Crisis" doesn't mean Post-1985 or '86, it means after the Earths were merged. You see, the 30th century was well after 1985 and so was many different eras that were shown in the "Pre-Crisis" timeline, so that kind of kicks the whole every Earth introduced after the Crisis as a hypertime Earth out of the window...sure they may have only been accessible through hypertime at that point, (I mean from the perspective of characters from New Earth) but that's irrelevant. There's nothing to indicate that. They still always existed or whatever the theory is. Even Infinite Crisis indicates this. Anyway, I hope someone will read this and take it into account. Or by all means please at least explain it to me so that I can understand why it is written the way it is and what it has to do with Super Friends. Thank you all for reading and I appreciate you all a million times over!! --Noah Tall (talk) 01:46, October 20, 2017 (UTC) RE: Various Earths Let’s see if we can resolve this. First off, I love the work BruceGrubb. It brings a credibility to this wiki. So, I thank you for all you work. Re: Earth-B I see where you’ve sited your work. Thank you for doing so. Now to Noah Talls concern. If the page where this statement by Bob Rozakis is made could be scanned an uploaded here that would solve this for him. In that same vein, if Noah Tall could produce the comic he references here where he says BobRo the Answer Man states that the Super Friends are part of Earth-One and upload a screen shot of that quote in this talk section we could amend the section on Earth-B properly ... and all will be well. Re: Earth-Forty I think we BruceGrubb has resolved this concerned by showing that the Super friends comic book number 23 references this alternate universe. So having a page dedicated to it with a little history, seems fine to me. Its better than linking to another wiki cause we can customize this page. Re: Hypertime You both have lost me on this one. Its a new concept for me, so I don’t have a lot of input beyond saying that maybe Noah Tall could insert his concerns on Hypertime in the Hypertime page in parenthesis (stating an alternate take on the concept, etc) or make a note in the reference section. Re: Earth-Thirty Two I think this page has taken a leap forward in a postitive direction. So thank you BruceGrubb for taking the time to work on this page. Having said that, I can’t dismiss Noah’s concerns either. Is Earth-Thirty Two really a hypertime reality? I’m also inclined to agree with Noah’s assesement (based on what I’ve read from other sources) that not ‘Earth that took place after the Crisis took place in hypertime.’ And that terms like ‘ "Post-Crisis or Pre-Crisis" have nothing to do with Super Friends ... Super Friends isn't Pre-Crisis. It's just Super Friends; a reality unique to itself. The Crisis has nothing to do with Super Friends.’ What can we do to resolve these concerns? Remember, that this is collaborative effort to produce the best wiki we can ... I know we can make that happen. Thanks again to both of you for all you time and attention to this wiki. Superman Fan (talk) 12:29, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Re: Earth-Thirty-Two Thanks for chiming in...and yes, I do want to say that Bob's work is great...I do just don't understand it very clearly...it's not how I've thought it was plus I would like to know where the references come from. Some times there really are contradictory information in established material and I was just wondering what the source was. The Earth-B thing has me confused. It's not that big of a deal I suppose, as we only redirect it, but then the hypertime stuff is also to me a bit overcomplicated. If we're just writing from the perspective of the Super Friends (and universes related to it--i.e. Universe of Evil; etc.) then I think that we should take the simplest route. Anyway, I know it's a bit daunting but at least we've addressed it. I honestly don't know about that Bob Rozakis quote. It was probably ten years ago if it was a day when I read that comic, and I do remember it was Earth-One...but that's not really important as that's common knowledge, even Bridwell said it was Earth-One...but we knew later that was impossible...anyway, just something to think about I guess. Thank you sirs. --Noah Tall (talk) 15:04, October 21, 2017 (UTC)